


Future

by Athena_Phoenix



Series: Ring and Totem [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of three moments in the lives of Green Lantern and Vixen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Set two years after "Destroyer". Fanfic 100 prompt: When?

She walked into their bathroom, and stopped short when she saw him holding her pack of birth control pills.

"Don't start, Boo."

He took a step forward. "Mari –"

"It's not the right time."

He sighed, and she saw weariness in his face, the weariness of a man who had just been a pallbearer in his uncle's funeral.

"There may not be a right time. Did you ever think of that?"

She had. There was no answer she could give, save for a consoling hug.

He looked away, and she wondered if he was remembering a helmet and metal wings.


End file.
